Dammit, Wally
by YouWhelmedYet
Summary: I never thought he would go this far... I thought he loved me. rated T for violence and some blood


**Hey! I was self-inspired by my depressing emo-ish Teen Titans one shot, so here's a similar one for the one and only Young Justice!**

**Grayson: you have to put Young Justice through this?**

**Drake: cram it, Grayson! Go back to freaking Cali!**

**Grayson: *flips the bird at Drake***

**Drake: you wanna fight, Dickhead? Bring it!**

***they start to get into a fight before I step in between them***

**Me: hey, both of you! Stop it! Now one of you do the damn disclaimer already, or I'll have someone else do it!**

**Wally: ?**

**Me: whoa, Wally. Slow down there.**

**Wally: *sighs* our loving but annoying writer here does not own Young Justice, can I go eat now?**

**Me: Psh, typical of you. Fine Wally, go eat. And enjoy!**

**Art**

I thought, after 19 years, he would've stayed the same cocky, immature and always hungry-for-food self. At least, I thought he would still be crazy for me, love me. Well, he still does, if by loving me you mean chaining me up in the basement electrocuting me until I black out whenever I cut his sandwiches the wrong way or miss a small speck of dust on the ground. Yeah, I guess love hurts sometimes.

If it were 19 years ago, I would've reported him to the League, or punched his lights out until he begged for mercy. But fatigue has crept up on me over the years, which made me gradually slower to his actions and more vulnerable. If my friends were there when he first started this sick game of his, they would've kidnapped me from him to protect me.

I don't understand what happened. Before, he would take a bullet for me, and he did once, in the shoulder. Now, it's like he would throw me in front of the bullet. It seems so long ago when he actually loved and cared for me, and he always tried flirting and asking me out. It's like he turned into Satan himself. I never thought he would go this far. As my memories flashed before my eyes, I would cry over the good times, and cry more when the bad ones came through, carving a trench through my already broken heart.

Then, one morning, he got mad over the way I made his breakfast.

I couldn't stop him. He used his super speed to grab the nearest weapon, which happened to be the kitchen knife I used to cut his slab of ham. When he came towards me with the knife, I knew it wasn't going to end well. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, faster than he could run, and we fought. We had never fought after we got engaged, but that was the past. Even though I had my adrenaline rush and my will to live, and he had his speed and rage, the factors cancelled each other out. I was thrown into a wall, and I had no idea he was stronger than me. He took the first swing of his knife, and I gasped, throwing my hands up to protect myself, as the blade sliced both my arms that were protecting my head.

That was where the fire had started. It began in my fingers, which went numb, but still usable, and it crawled up my arms, coursing through my veins, the nerves responding to the pain. I didn't have time to breathe as he threw a kick into my side. I doubled over, the fire slowly burning inside my stomach, and I got a glimpse of his cold, murderous face before another kick sent me into another wall. My head hit the wall, and I let out a cry of pain as I fell to the ground, my blood starting to seep out of the cut in the back of my head. I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees, the adrenaline rush now vacant, and I saw him advance out of the corner of my eye. I tried to crawl away, but he was at my side in an instant and grabbed my arm painfully and hoisted me to my feet and threw me into the living room. I hit the TV before crashing to the ground, shattered glass raining down on me, and I felt the glass shards cut my face and my back.

My head was spinning, my vision starting to go double, and I thought I was hallucinating when I saw it. I hadn't used them on over 15 years, but my bow, quiver and arrows fell to the ground next to me when the TV crashed into the wall. Taking a quick glance at him, I quickly and carefully made the 20 inch distance to my weapons. My hand grasped the handle of the bow and the strap of the quiver when I suddenly went flying, my side hurting from the kick that was delivered to it. My weapon flew with me, and I used the new adrenaline rush to land properly in a crouched position, bow in one hand and 2 arrows in another, the quiver on the ground beside me. I raised my bow, my hand slightly shaking from lack of handling such a weapon for so long, and I armed the arrows and placed them on the string to fire. I pulled the arrows back, creating tension in the string, and I aimed at my husband, who looked at me with amusement. I shot my arrows, and he turned into a blur of yellow, easily dodging the arrows. I quickly grabbed 4 more and, carefully balancing them in between my fingers, armed them, aimed and fired.

One of the arrows apparently hit him, because he tripped over his feet and crashed to the ground hard. I armed another arrow and fired it at him, and the arrow exploded into a net in midair and wrapped itself around my husband, temporarily disabling him. I grabbed the quiver and sprinted down into the basement like my life depended on it. I pressed the hidden button on my bow, used in case of emergencies if I ever got into trouble, and my bow became a tracking beacon. I ran to the opposite side of the room, running past the chains and cuffs that were strewn across the floor, and I turned when I heard the basement door bang open. I armed my bow when I heard the angry stomping of his feet coming down the stairs, but before I could shoot my arrow, there was a blur of yellow and he was in front of me, holding the arrow in my hand. He yanked it out of my grip and snapped it in half, then grabbed my bow and threw it across the room into a corner.

He grabbed me tightly by the arm and dragged me to the chains, and I tried to resist, but he was too strong. He forced me onto the wall and, using his super speed, enclosed my wrists in the cuffs and chained my feet to the floor. He lifted the chain on my handcuffs up and hooked it onto a large nail high above me, so I was basically hanging by my chained hands. Then he took my quiver, he ripped it off my back, and he quickly retrieved my bow. Turning, he grabbed an arrow from my quiver, armed it, and placed it on the string of my bow. I saw him pull the arrow back, creating tension in the string, and my heart skipped a beat when he raised the bow and aimed directly at me.

I couldn't stop myself. Nothing could stop the tears that fell from my eyes. My tears seemed to encourage him to do it, and after a moment's hesitation, he let go of the string.

A cry of pain escaped my lips as the arrow made contact with my chest, causing the arrow to explode. The impact from the arrow left a burning red circle on my shirt, scarring the bare skin underneath it. He found my cry amusing, and he armed some more arrows. He shot a tear gas arrow at me, which made me go dizzy from lack of air, and that was quickly followed by 2 electrocuting arrows and an exploding arrow. The exploding arrow hit my thigh, taking out a chunk of my leg as if it were nothing, and the electrocution arrows hit my chest, right where my heart would be, and on my stomach. I let out a horrid scream as the electricity coursed through my body, making it jerk and thrash.

The corners of my vision were turning dark, and the man I knew, the man I loved, shot 2 more exploding arrows at me before a black figure shoved him out of the way. I felt hands tugging at mine, and fabric, oh, such soft fabric, brushing my face. I felt my hands become free from the chains, and I tried to stand, but my knees couldn't support my own weight, so I started to collapse, but hands grabbed me and kept me relatively standing. With my fading vision, I saw a girl with short red hair and green skin. _Miss Martian._ I thought, realizing that she had come to save me. I turned and saw a young man in a black uniform and a blue stripe shaped in a v across his chest and upper back. The figure turned to face me, the speedster I once knew as a friend and more now unconscious on the ground, and I recognized the black domino mask of the friend who would do all the hacking on our missions when we were younger, Robin. He came up to me, and his mouth formed words, but they weren't making any sound. I felt a throbbing, and I looked down to see one of the arrows that he aimed at me poking out of my side.

My hand reached up to the arrow, touching the skin around the wound, and my hand pulled away covered in blood. I looked up to robin, whose masked eyes had widened at the sight of my blood, and I saw my vision start to dim further. As my vision reduced to a blur of color, I heard muffled yelling, and I felt hands lowering me to the ground, and someone was gently tugging at the arrow in my stomach. Judging by the muffled shouts, it sounded like someone was telling me to keep holding on. It was tempting to just close my eyes and sleep, but every time my eyes closed, someone pinched my cheek, to make sure I stayed awake. I must've muttered how I wanted to sleep, because there was more yelling and someone started slapping my cheek. My eyes were open, and I saw the wooden ceiling and the faces of my Martian friend and raven haired friend, their faces filled with worry. My mind wandered to all the flashbacks of the great memories. My mind replayed my 5th birthday party, the day I was accepted into Young Justice, all the fights I had with Wally over the empty fridge, the day the speedster proposed to me, and our wedding day. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I remembered my mother and my family, the entire Justice League. A song from the radio popped into my head, and it just seemed to fit, so I sung it in my mind.

_If I die young, bury me in silence_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

As I sang, my vision started to fade into a brilliant white light, and I smiled, knowing I will watch over them, be a guardian angel for the Justice League. The yelling faded away, all sound faded away as I sang my song over and over.

_If I die young, bury me in silence_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

My vision had completely faded to white, and as I hummed the last words of the song, I felt free.

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

I felt as if something wonderful exploded inside of me, and I felt myself rise. Megan and Robin hadn't reacted, however, they were still looking at a blond-haired figure laying on the ground, eyes open and staring at me. I felt myself suddenly stop, as if a rope had caught me, and I stared at the lifeless body. I realized it was her open eyes that prevented me from rising, so I willed one of the two to close her eyes. Robin must've had the feeling, because he leaned forward and closed Artemis' eyes with two of his fingers, and I felt myself rise again. I thanked him and I rose up, up into the brilliant white light that was welcoming me home.


End file.
